The Al Bhed Black Sheep
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Initially, Gippal just went to Besaid to thank the Gullwings for all their help during the problem with Vegnagun; but as it turns out, he ends up meeting the most peculiar Al Bhed he'd ever met before... and this person quickly captures more than his gaze
1. The First Encounter

**A/N:** (Re-edited! :])

This is a Gippal from Final Fantasy X-2 (10-2) story. But of course, you knew that didn't you? :P Hopefully you like it. Of course I'll never know unless you review...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but My OC's

* * *

"What the hell is all that commotion?" Gina mumbled irritably. She had been attempting to sleep, and due to a lack of it lately, what with all the ruckus that Vegnagun had caused, she had been very grateful to finally get some peace and quiet. But just as she had begun to nod off, a huge commotion was heard coming from outside. After attempting for a while to ignore the sounds, Gina finally gave up and decided to see what was going on. She got up from her bed and walked outside her little bungalow. Walking a short distance lead her into the village where she saw nearly the entire population running towards the beach. She starred in confusion for a few moments, then shook her head and looked down at her best friend, who was sitting cross legged next to the path watching all the humans run by her.

"Hey Kena, what the hell is going on?"

Kena was the most realistic machina ever invented, and Gina was known all over Spira for the her. She was about four feet tall and had a bright red, metallic coat. Bright lights served as her eyes, turning red when she was angry, green when she was 'sick' or was in a strange mood and blue the rest of the time. Her mouth was a small electrical panel with electrical currents that moved when she talked, much like the waves on a heart monitor, only faster. To top it all off, she was more intelligent than any human, making it damn-near impossible to make her do or say anything she didn't want to.

Many higher-class people had offered Gina millions of gil for her invention and asked her to make more, but Gina had turned them all down saying she wanted Kena to be one of a kind. And of course, no one else could design such a thing. Some people had even tried to steal Kena but had failed pathetically each time.

Kena was as close to a real-life, living thing as she could possibly be, and Gina took great pride in her. Sadly though, due to her countless travels, the constant demand for her skills, and the never-ending work she always seemed to have, Gina seldom had time to make friends. While it seemed like she knew everyone just about everywhere she went, Gina couldn't really call any of them friends due to the fact that she rarely had time to spend with them to build such a relationship. It was because of this that Kena had become Gina's best; and nearly only; friend, as well as her pride and joy.

Kena continued to watch the humans rush past her as she answered Gina.

"It seems that the Gullwings ship has landed down by the beach."

Gina raised an eyebrow as she watched a young boy race past her at top speed.

"So? What's the big deal about that? They always come here."

Kena shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing actually." She admitted.

Gina sighed, and after watching a few more people run by, she looked back down at Kena.

"Why don't we go see what they're all getting so worked up about?"

Kena nodded and stood up, then the two of them headed towards the beach, trying not to get plowed over as they walked.

* * *

When Gina and Kena reached the beach, they had to shoulder and nudge their way through the crowd to see what was happening. When they finally reached the front of the crowd, now standing next to Wakka and his wife Lulu, Gina gasped. Kena looked up at her in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"It's... it's him..." Gina said quietly, more to herself than her friend. Kena starred at her for a minute, but when it seemed like she wasn't going to elaborate, she nudged her human companion.

"Who? Who's he?"

"Tidus..." Gina whispered.

Kena waited a few more minutes, but after nothing else, she sighed and poked Gina's leg.

"Who's Tidus?"

Gina sighed and finally looked down at her machina friend.

"Ask me again later. I'll explain it to you then."

Kena gave Gina a slightly irritated look but agreed and dropped the matter. Gina looked over at Wakka, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Is it really him?" She asked hopefully. Wakka looked at her and grinned.

"Seems to be. Kinda hard to believe ya?"

Gina nodded numbly and Wakka turned forward again, waving and yelling out to Tidus. She then looked back at the blonde but frowned when she saw him in Yuna's embrace. After a big scene with the two, Tidus and Yuna ran towards the beach and the crowd, and it was then that everyone decided to rush to meet them. Gina sighed and grabbed Kena's hand, pulling her away from everyone so they wouldn't get trampled.

The two climbed up on a ledge overlooking the beach and watched the scene below. After a few minutes of silence, Kena spoke up.

"Is it later yet?"

Gina gave her an irritated look, then sighed.

"Yea, sure." She stared out over the water as the memories of her past came back to her.

"I knew Tidus, Yuna and the rest of her guardians from two years ago, during the time of sin. Cid called all the Al Bhed together to try and come up with something to help the war in some way. And also to repair the damaged machina that had been sent to the front lines. It was the biggest mess I'd ever seen. People and machina alike were being ripped apart by the hundreds, and there was very little we could do. There were only six of us that were especially accomplished with handling the machina, and one of them was off with the high-summoner on her pilgrimage, another one was away somewhere and couldn't be found. That left only four of us."

"I'm confused... So, was Tidus one of those six?" Kena asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

Gina shook her head.

"No, I'm getting to that. It was a few months in and things were looking pretty bad. We were loosing brutally and more people were dying than we cared to count. With that in mind, the three Al Bhed I was working with decided we needed to find more help, so I volunteered to go try and recruit some more Al Bhed, or mechanics at the very least. I looked all around Spira but no one would help. They all seemed to be either unable or too scarred. I had just about given up when I came across the high-summoner and her guardians on the Mi'hen highroad. I'd been searching for an Al Bhed I used to know there."

Gina swallowed hard as she remembered the first time he saw Tidus. Kena starred at her and could tell that reliving such memories were painful. So she kept quiet.

After a few moments, Gina continued.

"He was one of her guardians. He was so funny, and really sweet too. I developed a crush on him pretty quick. But he was in love with the high-summoner.. with Yuna. And she was in love with him."

Gina starred off blankly and didn't speak for a long time as she starred out over the ocean. Eventually however, she spoke again.

"Everyone could see it... and they really did look beautiful together..."

Gina seemed to be talking to herself now.

"It was just a crush... no more than it is now I suppose... now that I really think about it... We got to be really good friends in the short time that I'd known him... So why spoil what's in front of me because I'm all depressed about the past? That's not me."

Gina smiled as she said this and felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It was as if the thought had been resting on her mind for the entire two years, but finally getting it out now, finally talking about it, released it into the world so it was no longer her burden to bear.

"Ah, Gina... the story?" Kena prodded gently.

"Oh... right.." Gina said, forgetting for a minute about both Kena and the story she had been telling. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, they all helped me search the Mi'hen for a while, but it seemed that all the Al Bhed had either been sent away already or had fled in fear. Tidus and Yuna told me then that they were going to defeat sin. They all were. They told me to go back and do what I could with my skills back home. So that's what I did. I went back to Bikenel Island with the others to try and help there."

Gina frowned deep then as a sorrowful look took hold of her face.

"But... when I got back... Everything was.. gone. Everyone was gone... they were... dead.."

Kena gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I left Bikenel Island right away and eventually found Cid. There were still a lot of Al Bhed left who'd escaped, but I didn't know that at first. The three I had been working with before I left managed to survive and Rikku, Cid's daughter, was one of the missing ones. I found out later that she had joined up with Yuna and the others, though she hadn't been with them when I met up with them. But in any case, I knew her already. The other three were Cid, Nahdala and Brother. I didn't know who the other Al Bhed was, and to this day I still don't."

"Didn't Cid tell you anything?" Kena asked gently. Gina shook her head.

"No. He said he wasn't sure how I'd handle news like that and wouldn't tell me what happened no matter how much I bugged him. And he told me I'd most likely meet the other Al Bhed eventually - though I never did."

Gina took a deep breath and looked out over the water again before she continued.

"I stayed with Cid and the others for a long time and we cleaned up and repaired the machina sent to us as best we could... But there wasn't much we could do, there was just too mach damage. It was a long time before Tidus and the others managed to defeat Sin, but they did it in the end. I went to see him and Yuna when it was all over but..."

Gina's voice trailed off.

"But?..." Kena prodded again carefully.

"But... He was.. gone... They said he had disappeared and wasn't coming back... No one would tell me any more and told me to forget about him. And until now, I had. So for him to just... appear like this..."

Gina's voice trailed off again, and this time, Kena didn't prod.

The two sat in silence for a while, until eventually, Kena broke it.

"That's some story Gina. Thanks for telling me... I could see it wasn't easy."

Gina looked at Kena and smiled.

"No it wasn't. But thanks for listening, I think I needed to tell somebody."

A bright blue smile appeared on Kena's face and she reached out to hug her human friend.

"No problem. I'm here to help!"

The two laughed at the comment as Gina hugged Kena back.

When the two pulled away, they decided to head back to the village. When they got there, they walked by all the huts in direction of Gina's bungalo in the jungle. The village was now swarming with people again, and Gina reasoned that Yuna and Tidus had made it there as well.

They had just passed Wakka's hut when she thought she heard her name mentioned.

"Huh?"

Gina stopped and listened carefully but all she could hear from her position was mumbling and the low buzz of random conversation.

"Hey Kena, you go on ahead, I'll be home in a bit."

"OK." Kena replied, knowing Gina would only say this if she wanted to be alone.

When Kena was gone, Gina crept closer to the hut and crouched by the entrance. She could now hear the voices loud and clear.

"-she anyway? I asked around about her on our missions, but we always seemed to just miss her. I'd really like to see her again."

Gina recognized this as Yuna's voice. As she listened closer, she heard Tidus speak up.

"Yea, I'd like to see her too. I used to like having Gina around, she was always fun."

Gina smiled to herself, now realizing that the two were talking about her favorably. It was nice to know they both remembered and thought so well of her.

"Well, as far as I know-"

But Gina didn't get to hear the rest of Wakka's sentence because it was then that she was seized by the arm and raised to her feet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A spy? A peeping Tom? Or just some nosy girl."

Gina looked up at the man holding her arms firmly and glared at him.

"Neither! Let me go!"

"Gladly." He said smugly, thrusting her past the flap over the entrance of Wakka's hut.

Gina stumbled over the threshold and when she'd regained her composure, she turned around to glare at the man who'd pushed her. But before she could say any of the things on her mind, a loud, excited yell interrupted her.

"Ginny!"

Gina whipped around just in time to keep herself from being bowled over as a tiny blonde girl hurled herself towards her. She seethed at the old nickname but smiled at the reunion, returning the girl's hug gladly.

"Hey, Rikku! Long time no see."

Rikku pulled away and looked her over.

"Wow! You've changed too! You look good!" She then beamed and began bouncing back and forth on her feet. "Aw! I missed you!"

Gina smiled wide.

"I missed you too."

Yuna stood up and gave Gina a hug, then introduced her to Paine. The two shook hands and Gina looked down at Tidus and beamed. He smiled back at her, then stood up to give her a tight hug.

"Welcome back." Gina said smiled and pulled away.

"It's good to be back. And it's good to see you."

"You too." Gina said with a smile. She then greeted Wakka, who returned the gesture, then sat down with her friends to catch up.

"So, what did you think about the war? Where did you go afterward." Rikku asked gently, knowing it was a touchy subject. Everyone looked at Gina but she looked confused.

"What do you mean what did I think? It was horrible! I'm glad you guys finally managed to defeat sin!"

Rikku tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Not that war. The war with the Guado and Yevon, the one that destroyed our home."

Gina starred at Rikku with an emotionless face. After a while, she swallowed.

"Why didn't you call me back...?" She asked softly.

Rikku, Yuna, Tidus and Wakka all exchanged looks then as they realized that Gina didn't know about any of this.

"I-I thought you knew..." Rikku replied guiltily. Gina frowned deeply.

"No..." She choked, her voice constricted with emotion. "What happened?"

Rikku sighed and frowned, looking down at the floor of Wakka's hut.

"We... had to blow it up... it was over run with feinds and there was little left anyway. We didn't know where you were at the time... I'm so sorry Ginny..."

Gina chewed her cheek as she sifted through her thoughts. This new information was a lot to digest at once.

"Cid never told me." She said quietly. "Now I know why..."

Rikku's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry..." She said again.

Gina nodded, then took a deep breath. She was quiet for a long time until suddenly her face contorted into anger.

"I still never found out who that other Al Bhed was, but it would have been helpful if we'd had five experts instead of four! I swore if I ever met him, I'd have a few choice words for him!"

When Gina said this, Rikku looked at the entrance and gulped. Gina raised an eyebrow and turned to see what she was looking at. When she did, she saw the guy who had pushed her into the hut in the first place and glared at him. Just then she looked back at Rikku as a look of realization crossed her face.

"That's him?" She asked. Rikku looked away from her.

Gina grew furious and she turned back to the man at the door.

"You? You were the other Al Bhed?"

The man didn't say anything. He simply stood still with a stony expression.

Gina jumped up and had a knife to his throat by the time she was standing.

"A lot of lives could have been saved if you'd have been there, you could have helped us! How could you abandon your people like that?"

The man grew furious then as well.

"I didn't abandon them!" He snarled angrily. "I was training with the Crimson Squad! Just because I wasn't wasting my time the way you were, doesn't mean I wasn't trying to help!"

"It's true Ginny..." Rikku said softly. Gina glowered at the man and he returned her glare, but she didn't remove her weapon.

Wakka stood up then and placed a hand on Gina's shoulder. She always considered him the big brother she never hand and always wanted, and to him, she was his little sister. He was one of very few people who could get through to her when she was this angry.

"The past is the past ya? I learned that recently. Let it go Gina. He was trying to help in his own way. Not everyone thinks the same, but that doesn't make them bad."

Gina chewed her cheek and lowered the weapon slightly. Wakka squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Gina, put the weapon down ya? There's nothing you can do about the past."

Gina sighed and finally lowered the knife, replacing it in it's sheathe inside her boot. She sat down then and crossed her arms and legs with a sour look.

Everyone else looked at each other but said nothing. The hut was quiet then. Finally, the man by the entrance spoke up.

"So, how's everybody doin'?"

He spoke as if the previous scene hadn't happened and was cheerful and good-humored. This made Gina angrier. The man walked over and sat down, much to Gina's displeasure, right next to her. She snorted indignantly and turned away from him.

Yuna sighed and looked at her.

"Gina, this is Gippal. He's the leader of the Machine Faction."

"Good for him." Gina replied childishly. Tidus laughed.

"Aw, c'mon. That's not the Gina I remember. I know everybody has changed, but if this is the new Gina, then I want the old one back!"

Gina looked at Tidus with an irritated expression, but as she looked into his face, she couldn't help but laugh at the silly look he gave her.

"OK, OK." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry everyone. It's just... well you've all had time to brood over all this.. I've only just found out so it's gonna take some time ya know?"

"Hey, we understand, but we're not the ones you need to apologise to." Wakka said suggestively.

Gina frowned as she looked at Gippal. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She scowled at him, then sighed.

"I'm sorry I attacked you and I'm sorry I over-reacted a bit. But I'm not sorry for my dislike towards you because I still think you should have been there and I won't apologise for it. Ever."

Gippal grinned.

"Well, that's better than nothing I guess. Apology accepted."

Gina raised an eyebrow at his easy dismissal.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep. I don't hold grudges."

Gina starred at him for a moment, then smiled and turned back to her friends. They all smiled at her as well.

"Now that that's over with, it's time to catch up." Yuna said happily.

* * *

The group talked and laughed for a long time, and those who didn't know each other well, soon got to.

"Cu, frana ec cra vnus?" Gippal asked, turning to Rikku. Rikku laughed and looked at Gina.

"Fro tuh'd oui ycg sa dryd." Gina said with a smile. Gippal looked at her with surprise.

"You speak Al Bhed?" He asked, not bothering to hide his shock and confusion. Gina nodded and he shook his head.

"How?"

"Well, I am Al Bhed." She replied with a laugh.

Gippal cocked his head to one side in confusion and looked her over.

She was tanned, like most Al Bhed, due to long hours under the harsh rays of the sun. Her body looked toned and strong, not so much a sign of an Al Bhed, but definitely the sign of a strong body, probably a fighter; and that much was like the Al Bhed. She was wearing boots very much like Rikku's but darker brown and not quite the same. Gippal reasoned that this was where the knife that had nearly taken his life was hiding.

Strapped to each thigh was some sort of weapon of which Gippal had no idea the identity of. She also wore short, black shorts and a red top that tied around her neck and showed her well-toned and tanned torso. Rested around her hips was a belt laden with a number of small pouches, tiny tools and other unknown items. It all looked extremely heavy but she carried them as if it all weighed nothing. Her eyes were the first real Al Bhed trait Gippal saw. They were the brightest green he had ever seen; lined with mile-long lashes; and searching through his memory, he couldn't remember ever seeing eyes as beautiful as hers.

Gippal starred into Gina's eyes and found it very easy to get lost in them. They were so captivating. Eventually, someone cleared their throat and he shook his head. Swallowing hard, Gippal forced himself to tear his gaze away from her eyes and keep moving.

Gina's ears were decorated from her earlobe right to the top. He counted seven piercings on one side and nine on the other. Dangling from the bottom piercing was the same pair of earrings that many Al Bhed girls and women wore, again much the same as Rikku's. Around her neck was a brown leather choker with a strange pendant that looked like it had been carved from some sort of stone. This piece was definitely not Al Bhed and Gippal figured it was none of his business - so he'd ask about it later.

Finally reaching the end, Gippal's eyes trailed to the top of Gina's head. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, leaving her long, thick hair to fall over half-way down her back. It was shinny and looked smooth, and was held back from her face by a thick, red band at her hairline which wrapped all the way around her head. There were random waves and braids running through her hair, but unlikeRikku's, Gina's were drawn back into her hair tie with the rest.

From what he could see, Gippal would have no problem believing Gina was an Al Bhed. That is, if it wasn't for one thing. While her body and attire showed nearly every sign of an Al Bhed, it was her hair that gave her away. Smooth and silky as it was, it was Black as night.

Gippal finished his observation and looked back at Gina's face, careful this time not to fall again into her eyes. He wasn't sure he could escape them a second time.

"Well," He said slowly, crossing his arms and placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin "you look like an Al Bhed. You even dress like an Al Bhed. But I have never seen an Al Bhed with dark hair. Didn't know it was possible."

This said, all conversation in Wakka's hut died out and everything went silent. Gina frowned and Rikku smacked her forehead.

Gippal looked around, again in confusion. When he turned back to Gina again, she was gone.

"What? Was it something I said?" Gippal said aloud.

Rikku leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"Eteud!" She scolded angrily, turning then away from him.

The rest of the people in the hut remained silent. Gippal looked around at the remaining people, but they all either had their heads down, or pretended to be very interested in random inanimate objects. Gippal sighed and stood up. It was dark by then and it was only at that moment that he realized someone had lit the fire.

"Guess I've said enough for one night." He said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll see you guys later."

With that said, Gippal turned and left Wakka's little hut.

* * *

Upon leaving the hut, Gippal immediately heard the rekindled low buzz of conversation. With another sigh, he looked up at the stars.

_"Well that didn't go quite the way I'd planned."_ He thought with a frown.

He had found out where the Gullwings had landed and decided to come and hang out for a while. It seemed everyone needed a break, and he'd wanted to thank them personally for the help they'd given him since the problems with Vegnagun - knowing a thanks was due and wanting to get it out of the way ASAP. But, that hadn't turned out quite the way he'd meant it to, and instead of giving an over-due thanks, he'd managed to offend someone new without even getting a chance to accomplish what he'd intended.

_"All in all an eventful day._" Gippal thought sourly. He brought his gaze down from the sky and looked down instead. Looking away, he had to do a double-take to make sure he'd seen what he thought he had. Yep, he had. Sitting cross-legged on the ground and leaning against the hut was Gina.

Gippal starred at her for a moment but it seemed she didn't know he was there; or at least, if she did, she wasn't acknowledging him. Not that he really blamed her.

After a few moments, Gippal finally made up his mind and walked over to Gina. He sat down along side her, but still she didn't acknowledge him. He looked ahead, trying to see what she was starring at, but after a moment, he realized she wasn't starring at anything, she was simply thinking. Gippal looked down, wondering where to start, but not being one for silence, he soon decided to wing it.

"It's a nice night." Gippal said lamely. Gina nodded.

Gippal scratched his head. He knew she was tough and had a temper; this he'd found out before he'd officially even met her. But now she was different. Now she wasn't saying a word. Was it because it was about her now and not people she cared about, or because he had broken her that badly over such a simple comment? Gippal swallowed and hoped he was wrong, at least about the latter part.

Determined now to fix what he'd broken, Gippal attempted to try again.

"About earlier-"

"I was adopted."

Silence.

Gippal sat in shock. Where had that come from? If he hadn't seen her lips move he wouldn't have believed she'd spoken.

"What?" He said quietly.

She was still starring ahead of her, unmoving, her face straight and solemn. When it seemed like she wasn't going to elaborate, Gippal spoke again.

"I ah... I'm sorry..."

He didn't know what else to say. His mind was now a mix of emotions. Confusion, guilt, incomprehension. Even - he was surprised to find - a touch of sadness.

Gippal sat in the silence, but he was unable to either move or say another word.

Finally Gina eased his discomfort.

"My birth parents were killed by Sin when I was a baby... I don't even remember them. Not what they look like, what they sounded like... not even who they were. I only know this because the man who brought me to my father told him so... he soon disappeared too."

Gina was quiet for a few moments and Gippal followed suit as he waited for her to speak again. Eventually she did.

"My mother and father are Naha and Amad."

Gippal furrowed his brows.

"I thought you said you didn't know who your parents were." He said quietly, hoping this wouldn't be pushing his luck. But Gina's expression didn't change.

"They're the Al Bhed couple who raised me as their own. As far as I or anyone else is concerned, they are my parents."

Gippal watched Gina for a few moments but now, finally, it seemed like her sadness had lifted; if only a little. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I see... I can tell they mean a lot to you."

Gina finally looked at him and he watched as a smile of her own graced her lips.

"Yea. They do."

Gippal nodded again but his smile faded and he looked away.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up... I didn't mean anything by it. I just haven't seen an Al Bhed with dark hair before."

Gina's smile widened.

"And you probably never will again. I'm a special case."

Gippal looked back at her and smiled.

"Yea, I can tell." He said playfully.

Gina laughed and gave him a playful push, making Gippal laugh too.

"Well, looks like you two are getting to know each other pretty well."

Gina and Gippal both looked up and saw Rikku and the others standing there with smiles on their faces.

Gina smiled.

"Yea. He's OK I guess." She said with a laugh. Gippal looked at her.

"Wish I could say the same about you though."

Everyone laughed and Gina gave him another playful push.

"Well, it's getting late." Yuna said, looking at Gina. "We're heading back to the airship. We're going to be here a few days, so I'm sure we can all spend some time together during then." Gina smiled at her and nodded.

"Looking forward to it." She replied, standing to give everyone hugs.

"Me too." Tidus said. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I really am happy you're back." She said with a smile.

Tidus smiled back.

"So am I." He replied. Gina then turned to Paine. She didn't really look like the affectionate kind of person but Gina internally shrugged. What was the worst she would do, push her away?

"It was nice to meet you Paine." Gina said, wrapping her arms around the woman. Paine tensed noticeably and everyone held their breaths as they waited for the explosion. But to their surprise, Pain hugged Gina back. Everyone exhaled and smiled at the two.

"You too." Paine said with a smile. "It's been fun."

"Well, we should be getting back now." Yuna said, looking up at the sky. When she looked back at Gina again, she smiled. "We'll come looking for you tomorrow. We need to make up for lost time!" Gina laughed.

"Don't bother. No one ever finds me. But I'll find you though."

Yuna laughed and nodded, then everyone said their final good nights and left.

"So, some night huh?"

Gina turned to her side to see Gippal still standing there.

"I thought you'd left with the others."

"Why, do you want me to go that bad?" Gippal asked, feigning a hurt look. Gina smiled.

"No, it's ok. I just meant I didn't expect you to stay that's all."

Gippal gave her a half smile, then stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

"Yea well... I just wanted to apologise again for earlier. I really didn't mean to hurt or offend you.'

Gina's smile widened. At the moment, Gippal was the picture of guilt.

"It's fine... I forgive you."

Gippal looked back up at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry too." Gina said. "Like I said, I realize I over-reacted and that you probably were trying to help in your own way... But I'm also still angry that you weren't there.. for whatever reason, and I just can't justify apologising for that. I don't think I ever will."

Gippal nodded.

"I understand. Really... Can't say I'd be any different if it was the other way around."

Gina smiled yet again.

"Glad we're on the same page."

Gippal returned her smile and Gina looked around at the deserted village.

"Well I think I'd better get back home too. I got a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

'"Yea, I think sleep is catching up on me too." Gippal replied, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Gina said. Gippal laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure you will."

Gina stuck out her hand then and Gippal shook it. She then looked up into his face.

_"Hm..."_ She thought to herself. Then she mentally shrugged. _"Well, why not."_

She leaned in then and wrapped her arms around Gippal, giving him a simple hug.

Gippal was a little shocked at first but after a moment, he hugged Gina back.

When she pulled away, Gina looked into Gippal's face again with a smile. But Gippal couldn't look away.

_"Those eyes... they're beautiful...!"_

Gina's smile faded and she tilted her head to one side as she starred at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned. Gippal internally struggled for a few moments, but eventually he managed to tear his eyes away from hers and force a smile.

"No. Sorry, just ah... zoned out for a minute. Goodnight Gina."

Gina smiled again.

"Night."

She gave him a small wave, then turned and finally walked away.

Gippal returned her gesture with a smile but as soon as she was out of sight it faded.

"What is wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself.

With a sigh, Gippal turned then and walked away. Try as he might however, his dreams that night would consist of nothing but a face with long, thick black hair, and the most entrancing emerald eyes he'd ever seen.


	2. Meet Kena

**A/N:** Re-edited! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

Gina awoke the next day to a soft knocking and someone calling her name. She sat up and stretched, then got up and walked to the entrance of her little bungalow. Opening the bamboo door, she saw one of the men from the village standing before her with a warm smile.

"Morning Gina. Hope I didn't wake you."

Gina looked at the sun in the sky, then back down at the man and smiled, deciding it was time for her to be up anyway.

"No, don't worry about it. What can I do for you, Kenta?"

"Well, you see, I have this sphere camera but it seems to be broken. I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me."

Gina took the camera that he held out to her and examined it.

"Hm.. I'm sure it's nothing too serious." She said thoughtfully. "Why don't you come in while I have a look at it?"

Kenta nodded and Gina stepped aside to let him in. He then followed her to a small table in the room and sat down at it with her.

In no time at all, Gina had discovered the problem with the sphere camera and fixed it.

"Thank you Gina! I knew you could fix it!" Kenta said with a wide smile. Gina sat back in her chair and nodded with a smile.

"It's no problem Kenta, really."

Kenta stood up and gave Gina another smile and a small bow before turning and leaving.

Gina stretched and looked across the room at Kena. The red machina was still sitting in her favorite chair fast asleep. She'd set her timer for ten hours the night before, so she shouldn't be up for quite a while. Gina smiled, then stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She grabbed some clothes and such, then made her way outside and to the back of her home. Behind her bungalow was a huge waterfall with a river that ran through the forest and eventually lead out to the sea. Gina took a quick wash, then got out, dried off and dressed. She decided then, since she had nothing further to do yet, that she would take a walk. So, returning back inside to grab her usual things, she left her little home behind and wandered off into the forest.

As she wandered aimlessly through Besaid's beautiful jungle, Gina absently looked around, observing her surroundings. She figured if she was going to be out around, she may as well do something productive - like pick herbs for a few potions.

It was when she was crouched down picking such a herb that someone bumped into her, causing her to topple over onto the ground.

Gina looked up at the newcomer; obviously a man; a little irritably, but she couldn't tell who he was because the sun silhouetted his form.

"Ah, sorry about that, didn't see you there." The man said, holding a hand out to help her up.

Gina declined his hand and stood up on her own, brushing herself off before looking up at the man in question with a smile. She recognized his voice and now that she was standing, she could now see his face as well.

"Morning Gippal. Don't worry about it. What are you doing all the way out here this early in the morning?"

Gippal scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Ah, well, I was looking for something for Wakka's wife actually... Lulu is it? She said she wanted a few ruhda leaves so I told her I'd go look for some for her. She asked me if I wanted someone to come with me but I told her I didn't need help... Now I know why they all laughed - this place is huge! And everything looks the same!"

Gina had to force back a huge grin.

"So, you're lost?" She asked with amusement.

Gippal straightened up and gave her a confident look.

"I'm not 'lost', I'm just.. disoriented."

"Uh-huh." Gina said with a smile. She then laughed and gestured to the path in front of her. "Well c'mon, I'll show you around."

Gippal laughed and followed after her.

"So, how much of Besaid have you actually seen?" Gina asked Gippal curiously.

Gippal scratched behind his head thoughtfully.

"Um... well, I've seen the village..."

Gina waited for Gippal to continue, seeing as how he looked like he was still thinking, but after a few moments of nothing she gave him an odd look.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously.

Gippal looked back at her.

"Yea, I guess is is." He replied with a grin. Gina laughed again and shook her head.

"Well then! I guess it would be my honor to show you around this fair island!"

Gippal stopped, making Gina stop too, and waved his arm before him with a flourish.

"Then please mi'lady, lead the way!"

Gina regarded him with amusement.

"I thought that's what I was doing." She replied with a grin.

Gippal laughed and gave her a playful shove, making her laugh too. The two continued walking and made small talk as they made their way through Besaid's vast jungle.

Gina and Gippal arrived at the village at around mid day. As they walked through it and approached the center, they heard a few frustrated voices coming from Wakka's hut. Gina furrowed her brows and lead Gippal towards the voice to see what was going on.

Upon reaching Wakka's hut, Gina and Gippal saw the Gullwings plus Tidus and Wakka gathered around the commsphere and talking into it.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked.

Yuna looked up from the sphere and gave her a forced smile.

"We were just talking to Shinra and he told us that people are already calling us to take care of fiends and broken machina."

Yuna pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"We just took a break - and I really think we deserve it! - and already we've got people calling from all over! We'll never get any time to ourselves if we're always taking care of other people's problems! Besides, we're supposed to be sphere hunters, how are we supposed to do that when we're taking care of broken machina and fiends all the time?"

Yuna stopped her rant and a guilty look crossed her face.

"Well, I mean, I don't mind helping people, but-"

"It's OK." Gina interrupted. "You don't have to explain anything, we understand."

Gina paused for a moment in thought, then spoke again.

"How about I answer those calls for you so you guys can relax a bit?"

Yuna looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Gina smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I wouldn't have asked if I minded."

Wakka frowned then and spoke up.

"Yea but, you just got back here too ya? I think you need a break as much as anyone else does. You've been workin' real hard since the problems with Vegnagun."

Gina smiled at him.

"I really appreciate your concern Wakka, and don't get me wrong, I love it here and Besaid will always be a home away from home... But I'm not meant to stay in one place too long. After a while, I get stir crazy."

Rikku reached out and wrapped an arm around Gina's shoulders with a smile.

"I know what you mean Ginny. I never could sit still either!"

Tidus snorted in amusement.

"No, really? I'd never have guessed that about you Rikku." He teased lightly.

"It's true!" Rikku added, not getting the dig. "I used to hate staying in one place for too long."

Wakka sighed and shook his head.

"You Al Bhed are all the same."

Gina raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She told Wakka with a smile.

Wakka laughed and returned it. Gina then turned back to Yuna.

"How many fiend and machina calls do you usually get?"

Yuna sighed.

"Too many." She replied with a half-smile.

Gina chewed her cheek for a second, thinking again. Eventually she spoke again.

"How about I take on all your fiend and machina calls, and you guys can finish your break then get back to sphere hunting?"

Yuna smiled.

"That would be great!" She replied, looking around then at her team. "Is that OK with you guys?" She asked hopefully. Rikku and Paine immediately agreed and Shinra, through the commsphere, agreed it was a good idea.

"Brother and Buddy don't count." Rikku declared. "Cause they never go on the missions anyway, we do!" She added, gesturing to herself and her two female friends.

"That's true." Paine said with a smile. "It's always just us. So, I guess it's decided then, no more fiend work for us."

Gina smiled wide.

"My work will never be done." She laughed playfully.

Wakka grabbed her then and gave her a nuggie.

"Hey, you bring these things on yourself ya? It's your own fault!"

Everyone laughed and Gina tickled Wakka's sides to make him let her go.

"Yea, yea. I know." She agreed with a smile.

"Just one problem with your whole plan guys." Shinra said through the commsphere.

Everyone looked back down at the little round circle questioningly.

"Gina doesn't have a ship."

Everyone paused in silence as realization struck them.

"Damn... I kinda need one of those huh...?" Gina said rather forlorn.

Gippal spoke up then for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Well then, we build her one!" He said with a confident smile.

The others all starred at him for a moment, then smiles slowly spread across their faces.

"Yea! Let's build her one!" Rikku said enthusiastically.

"It'll give us a chance to spend some time together too!" Yuna added happily. "Let's do it!"

The entire group cheered and Shinra told them to meet him down at the beach and that he'd get Brother and Buddy.

* * *

The small group worked on through the days until nearly two weeks had passed, and it wasn't until the ship was nearly finished that someone finally realized something important.

"I just thought of something..." Buddy said absently, pausing in his welding with a thoughtful finger to his chin. The others looked at him questioningly and when he didn't elaborate, Gina laughed lightly.

"OK? So, are you gonna enlighten us on your discovery? Or did you not realize you were speaking aloud?"

Buddy looked up at Gina then.

"You don't have a crew."

A silence fell over the group then as realization struck them all. After a long silence, Gina waved her hand dismissively.

"Pft! I don't need a crew! I can handle a little ship."

The others looked up at their creation, then looked back at Gina with less-than-amused looks. While her ship wouldn't be quite as big as the Celsius, it was still far to big to handle alone.

"Right." Buddy said flatly. "So, about a crew?"

"We can't become her crew." Brother said in his thick accent. "We are the Gullwings!"

"She knows that idiot!" Rikku replied, giving her brother a good whack upside the head. "But she still needs a crew..."

The blonde crossed her arms and placed a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Hmmm... What about some people from the village?"

Gina shook her head.

"No. No one here knows enough about this kinda stuff to actually be of any use."

"That's true." Wakka agreed. "Well.. I could-"

"No." Gina said firmly. "You have a family now Wakka. And as much as I'd love to have you with me, I'm not gonna let you make that kinda sacrifice."

Wakka's shoulder's slumped a little in disappointment, no doubt enjoying the idea of a little action, but he knew Gina was right.

The group worked in silence for a very long time, each thinking of possible ideas for their current problem. Finally, while helping Shinra install some sort of mechanical object, Wakka thought of something.

"Hey Gina, what about Kena? She'd be happy to help ya?"

Gina smacked her forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot Kena! Duh! Yea, she'd definitely come. Geeze, I couldn't get her to stay behind if I wanted to."

The Gullwings all turned interested looks on Gina then. Rikku, who was currently helping Gippal with something atop the ship, jumped down and landed next to Gina.

"Oooooo! I've heard all about her! I've wanted to meet her forever! So, when do we get to meet her huh?"

Gina grinned as she watched Rikku bounce back and forth excitedly from foot to foot.

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough."

Gippal, who had been struggling with the object Rikku had abandoned helping him with, finally set it straight with a grunt and jumped off the ship as well, landing next to Rikku and Gina and taking care to give Rikku an unappreciative glare. The blonde woman gave him a sheepish look and shrug before he turned back to Gina again.

"Who's Kena?"

Everyone around Gippal gaped at him.

"Who's Kena?" Brother echoed incredulously.

Wakka walked up to the blonde man and gave him a playful rap on the head.

"Boy where you been? Everyone is Spira knows who Kena is, even if they never met her."

Gippal rubbed the spot Wakka's knuckles had struck.

"Well, obviously everyone doesn't know who she is cause I've never heard of her; and like it or not, I'm part of everyone."

Wakka laughed and slapped a hand on Gippal's back, causing the blonde to stumble forward a little.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Wakka then turned to Gina again. "She should soon be up now ya?"

Gina shaded her eyes and looked back in the direction of the village. She had left Kena at the hut earlier that morning, and the machina's timer had been set for around midday - of which time it was nearing. Gina looked back at Wakka and gave him a nod.

"Yea, I'd say she'll be making an appearance any time now. She's been curious about what we've been doing down here ever since we started."

As if on cue, all heads turned towards a mechanical voice not so far away.

"Wow. So this is what you've all been up to. That's one fine looking ship."

Gina smiled as her pride and joy walked towards them.

"Everyone, minus Wakka, I'd like you to meet; Kena."

Kena walked up to everyone and shook all their hands.

"Hey, nice to meet you. How's it goin'? Always nice to meet someone new."

Gippal watched in amazement as Kena went around shaking everyone's hands and getting to know them. He remembered now who she was and everything he'd heard about her, and he was dying to meet her.

"Hey! I'm Gippal! It's an honor to meet you!"

Kena's eyes turned up in a happy gesture as she shook Gippal's hand.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks!"

Gipal nodded and turned to Gina.

"You've got yourself a crew mate!"

Gina looked a little surprised.

"What? Really? What about the Machine Faction?"

Gippal brushed it off.

"Eh, things have been slow lately. If they need me, they can call."

Gina considered this, then smiled.

"Alright then, that's makes three."

Shinra crossed his arms and placed a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"Well, this ship isn't as big as the Celcius, and most everything it automated... so I guess three is OK for now. I think they can handle it."

So it was decided; Gina, Gippal and Kena would control the ship. All they needed was a name.


	3. Getting Settled

**A/N**: I'd like to apologize in advance for the way things seem to fly by in this chapter, the utter lack of detail and the fact that it may be a little boring. In my defense, I wanted to get all this stuff out of the way (I know, always my excuse isn't it?) and get on to the good and fun stuff (which will begin in the next chapter). So, without any further adieu, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

After a few days of packing and spending a little more time together, Gina and crew packed up their things and supplies, ready to hit the road - or more accurately, the sky. They had decided to call the ship Cyjeuin, which in Al Bhed meant Saviour.

"I'll send a message through the commspheres about our arrangement." Shinra told everyone before departure. "We have to let them know to contact you guys now instead of us."

"Except Djose temple." Gippal said. "I want to tell them myself."

Shinra nodded.

"OK. Except Djose temple. Are you all set? Any questions?"

Gina took one look at her new ship, smiled, then looked back at Shinra.

"Nope, I think we're all set. Thanks for the help Shinra. And you guys too. It's been fun."

"Yea, it has." Yuna agreed with a smile, giving Gina a big hug.

After a warm farewell and a round or two of hugs all around, Gina, Kena and Gippal boarded the ship and took off. Once everyone was settled in and had their bearings, they decided to go and straighten things out at Djose temple - and also so Gippal could gather his things.

"Oh, something I should warn you about." Gippal told Gina casually as they watched the scenery go by below them. "You might wanna be careful around some of the men, they come from all over and some of 'em are kinda... raw. Someone once looked at a guy the wrong way and he nearly tore him apart. Literally, what a mess. Just something I thought you should know."

Gina frowned at Gippal and the way he casually spoke something so serious. She was starting to think she just might stay aboard the ship when they arrived at Djose.

* * *

The Cyjeuin touched down in Djose on the second day after their departure. Kena walked off the ship after Gippal and looked around curiously while Gina was less excited. She remembered the description, and more after, that Gippal had used to describe some of his workers and the people who hung around looking for jobs.

Gina looked around at all the people around her and either received smiles from them or polite nods of the head. She returned the gestures but imagined in her mind that the nasty people Gippal had told her about were simply not around or not out and about yet. As such, she stuck close to the man as they walked towards his quarters.

It was when Gina was examining a particularly interesting machina device she'd just passed that someones voice stopped her and nearly caused her to jump into Gippal's arms.

"Hello there! I am honored to meet you! Your are the infamous Gina, no? And this must be your beautiful masterpiece, Kena?"

Gina had been so surprised by the bulky man's rough voice that it took her a few moments to overcome her shock and reply. By the time she did, the red machina was already being flattered on all sides by flocks of people.

"Well.. yes actually, I- Woah!"

Gina gasped as someone picked her up and gave her a tight squeeze before putting her back down again.

"Such an honor to meet you Miss Gina! We wondered when you would visit Djose again." Said a thick Al Bhed accent.

Gina looked at the second hulking man and smiled at him. Never in her life had she felt so welcome and at home somewhere - except perhaps Besaid.

Kena looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself as men and women all over admired and complimented her, gently touching and looking her over reverently, walking then over to talk to Gina.

Eventually, after a long time of answering questions and comments and handing out confused smiles all around, a blonde woman cocked her head at Gina.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" She asked thickly.

Gina was surprised, and her face showed it further at the asking of such a question.

"Uh, well... it's just, I didn't expect such a welcome from here."

The Al Bhed all around her looked more surprised and confused then she did.

"Well why not? You are one of us, no?"

Gina smiled fondly at this as she welled up with emotion. But her bubble was suddenly burst as someones strong laughter pierced the silence.

"Yea Gina, what's wrong with you? You're an Al Bhed aren't you? Why be afraid of your own people?"

Gina turned to Gippal's mocking voice and gave him an unamused look.

"Gee, I dunno." She said casually. "Might have been _something_ I heard." She said suggestively, causing him to laugh harder.

"What, really? Now where would you hear something bad about these fine folks?"

Gina smiled lightly and shook her head. She now knew what she was up against if she was going to be riding with the blonde.

Looking back and forth at the two, an older looking woman smiled fondly at them.

"Ah, young love." She said thickly.

Both Gina and Gippal's eyes widened at this and they exchanged looks.

"What? No, it's not-"

"Oh wow, is it really that obvious?" Gina asked, cutting Gippal off and seizing the opportunity for revenge as she jumped to grab Gippal's arm. Hanging off of him she batted her eyelashes and hugged him close.

"I just forget sometimes how easy it is to get lost in his glory. He's so wonderful. Leader of the Machine Faction, a powerful warrior, ex-military. And then there's the fact that he's simply the most stunningly gorgeous Al Bhed I've ever seen - no offense guys - how can I not be swooned by such magnificence?"

Gina had to bite back a laugh and grin as Gippal starred down at her as if she'd lost her mind. The remaining Al Bhed however, though some did seem to have caught on to what was going on, looked at the two with adoring eyes.

"Such a perfect pair." Said one of the men who had first surprised her. "Such a strong and valuable pair are well-matched."

Gippal, finally having realized his own joke had been turned against him, wrapped an arm around Gina and pulled her close in an effort not to be outdone.

"Oh yea, we're a match made in heaven." He said, looking down at the dark-haired Al Bhed dreamily "In fact, we'd better get going now or we'll miss our daily cuddle time together."

Without warning, Gippal suddenly bent down and scooped Gina into his arms as he walked with purpose back to the ship.

Gina finally burst into laughter and wrapped her arms around the blonde for effect, leaving the Djose Al Bhed and other visitors behind; some with confused faces, some unamused, and some with dreamy and loving faces having still not caught on to the joke.

"Come along Kena, lest you be left behind." Gina said bubbly.

The small, red machina shook her head with a smile as she bid farewell to her admirers and headed off after her crew.

Once on the ship, having waved goodbye to the Djose occupants while they waited for the doors to close, Gippal dropped Gina to her feet when they were out of view. Both Al Bhed laughed heartily while Kena again shook her head and walked off to start up the ship.

"Well, that didn't go quite like you thought it would did it?" Gippal asked smugly. Gina grinned as she walked to the stairs leading to the control center.

"On the contrary, it worked just fine. I got you going didn't I?"

Gippal raised an eyebrow with a smirk and opened his mouth to reply but Gina cut him off.

"Where's your stuff? You didn't get anything?"

Gippal laughed and leaned back to rest his hands on the railing of the stairs.

"Sure I did. I got all my gear and straightened out all my affairs while you and you pet project were busy with your fans."

Gina rubbed behind her head as she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. Right... I meant to help you, sorry."

Gippal's grin faded to a small smile as he walked past Gina and headed up the stairs, taking the time to ruffle her hair on his way past.

"Don't worry about it Miss popular. I've managed this long without you, I think I can handle it."

Gina gave Gippal's back a mock glare as she fixed her now-messy hair.

"Excuse me Mr. genius." She said mockingly. "Should have known you wouldn't need help from little ol' me."

Gippal waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively as he reached the top of the stairs, not bothering to look back at the woman.

"Ah, it happens. Don't worry about it."

Gina smiled and rolled her eyes as she finally followed the blonde up the stairs.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in, Gina sat back in her seat, intending to enjoy the view out the window as they flew over the lands. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans for them.

"Hey, answer that will you?" Gippal said, pointing at her from across the room.

"Huh?" Gina questioned, looking around as she attempted to figure out what Gippal was talking about.

"Behind you. See the green light flashing? Press the green button."

Gina turned around and saw what Gippal was talking about, causing her to smile wide.

"We have a call?" She said excitedly as she reached out and pressed the button.

Along with a new voice, an image appeared before her too and Gina couldn't help but smile at the Gullwings now smiling at her and waving.

"Hey Ginny!" Rikku greeted enthusiastically. "How's it goin'? All settled in yet?"

"Hey change the channel, I don't like this show."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Gippal who had appeared over Gina's shoulder and the dark-haired Al Bhed shook her head at their playfulness.

"Almost." Gina answered in reply to the blonde woman's question.

"Glad to hear it." Rikku said with a smile. She then looked over to her right. "The boy genius wants to talk to you."

Shinra appeared in the center of the screen. The small boy greeted the Al Bhed and began to explain how everything worked. Once he was finished and satisfied that the two knew everything they needed to know, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, that's it then." He said importantly. "If you have any questions at all, just give me a call and I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Shinra. We'll remember that." Gina said politely.

Everyone said their fond farewells and ended the conversation. Once the link was closed, Gippal turned a cheeky grin on Gina.

"Looks like someones got a crush." He said teasingly. Gina rubbed her arm nervously.

"Who me?" She replied, trying to sound indifferent. Had she been giving Tidus odd looks again? She hadn't meant to. She was over that... and him.

Gippal shook his head, grin still wide.

"Nope. The kid. I think he's got a crush on you."

Gina's nervousness immediately evaporated to be replaced with a hint of confusion mixed with a look of absurdity.

"What? Don't be stupid, he's just a boy."

Gippal leaned back and put his hands in his pockets.

"Never to young for puppy love." He said in a sing songy voice, turning and walking away from her as he began to whistle.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to explore the ship. Wanna come?"

"Nope." Gippal replied without hesitation. Gina watched him as he sat down in a huge padded seat next to Kena and leaned back in it as he kicked his feet up on the control panel and closed his eyes.

"Don't you wanna see what it looks like? Get familiar with it?"

"Nope." The blonde replied again. "I helped build it. I know what it looks like."

Gina rolled her eyes again and Kena angrily pushed Gippal's feet off the control board, scolding him for it. Unaffected by her scolding, Gippal simply relocated his feet to a nearby ledge before speaking again.

"The beauty about machines and machina is that they don't change unless you do it for them. Amazing really."

Gina finally sighed in defeat and walked off to explore alone.

"Fine, suit yourself." She replied indifferently. And with nothing more to say she turned and left her crew behind.

* * *

When Gina had explored and familiarized herself with each and every part of the ship, she ended up finding herself atop it on the deck. She smiled as the wind blew her hair back and around her, passing her by as they did the lands below them. She'd asked Kena to take the ship a little lower below the clouds and now she was fully enjoying the scenery of Spira from a point of view of which she'd never had the opportunity before.

A mechanical sound from behind her indicated that someone had just come through the door and joined her. Her suspicions were proven correct as a certain blonde man appeared beside her and mimicked her position against the railing as he starred at the scenery before him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gina said with a smile. Gippal shrugged indifferently, not appearing the least bit interested.

"It's OK." He said honestly. Gina was unfazed.

"I traveled just about everywhere in Spira over my years and I've seen all those places multiple times, been all over every nook and cranny, seen every rock, field and place possible. But I was always in a hurry, busy, had a tight agenda, had something on my mind, whatever. I never really got the chance to take it all in before and now that I do... it's a little surprising to see what I've been missing; it's amazing."

Gippal looked over at Gina in surprise and starred at her for a moment. He could see the truth on her face and noted that for the first time since he'd met her, the woman actually looked peaceful, relaxed - happy.

The blonde looked back out over the scene and saw, for the first time what she was seeing. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she had never had real relaxation or peace or anything he had always taken for granted. His life was far from simple but at least he'd had a chance now and again to stop and smell the flowers - not that he ever did.

"Guess I never realized how much I took for granted." He said softly.

Without meaning to, in such a short time of knowing her, the woman beside him was already opening his eyes to more then he ever imagined he'd see.

* * *

Click, flicker, click.

...

Click, flicker, click.

...

Click, flicker, click.

Gippal grabbed his head and yelled out in annoyance before jumping up form his seat and grabbing the item in Gina's hands.

"That's not a toy!" He scolded her, putting the small item on a nearby stand. "And you're driving me crazy!"

Gina sighed. In the dead silence, without a thing to do, Gina had been playing with a small machina device meant for cutting through thick metal. It was a sort of laser-type device and turned on with the click of a silver button. Gina had been clicking the device, allowing it to flicker into existence, then clicked the button to extinguish it again. The small, insignificant sound had seemed like thunder in the dead of silence, and with his currently already fragile state of mind - what with being bored out of his skull - Gippal had lost his patience and taken the object away from the woman.

Now with nothing to do, Gina sighed dramatically with impatience.

"I'm so bored!" She said in exasperation. "I thought the Gullwings were always off chasing fiends and whatever, I expected there to be more action."

Gippal tilted his head back as he starred at the ceiling.

"They used to get a lot of calls when Vegnagun was still around, but now I guess not much is happening anymore. The peaceful calm and all that junk. Insanely boring if you ask me. At least when that thing was around there was still some action."

Gina blew out a breath of air as she looked around the ship absently, searching desperately for something to occupy her. Her eyes passed over a blinking red light on the control board and did a double take as they shot back to examine it. After a few moments of searching her memory Gina finally remembered what the light was for and jumped up excitedly.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Gippal asked, looking over at the woman questioningly.

"The distress call!" Gina replied excitedly. "We forgot to turn on the alarm or buzzer thingy or whatever! We have a call!"

Gippal jumped up and ran over next to Gina to hear what the call said.

"Hello? Hello? Please come help us! There are fiends attacking some tourists and our hovers!"

Gina grinned happily.

"We'll be right there, just hang in there!"

Gina closed the link and turned to Gippal.

"Careful what you wish for I guess." She said happily, looking then over at Kena in the pilot chair. "Set a course for the Calm Lands Kena!"

* * *

When the Cyjeuin landed in the Calm Lands the crew exited and looked around. Gina scratched behind her head in confusion as nothing greeted her eyes. After walking and looking around for a while, the three finally spotted a group of people gathered in a huddle. Walking over to the group, Gina tapped someone on the outside on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously. "And where are all the fiends?"

"We scared them off." The man said. "Most of them ran away but there's one left. They're taking care of it now."

Gina frowned and pushed her way through the crowd to the inside. The scene that greeted her when she reached the middle however appalled her and made her gasp in horror.

On the ground was a Queen Coeurl, bloodied and beaten and being continually pummeled by a few big men around it.

"Stop!" She yelled in horror, causing the men to stop and look at her questioningly. "Can't you see it's beaten! That's enough!"

"But it's a fiend!" They argued.

"I don't care!" Gina snapped angrily. "You have no right to kick any living thing while it's down! Pick it up and take it to our ship!"

Everyone looked at Gina as if she'd completely lost her mind, and looking back, the woman wondered if for a moment she had. Gippal's face told her that he didn't agree with her decision one bit and wasn't about to allow such a thing to happen. Too bad he didn't have a say in the matter.

"Have you lost your mind?" He yelled in shock. "It's a fiend! A very deadly fiend! Ya know, kill you in one hit type deal! What's the matter with you?"

"Who's ship is it?" Gina asked, glaring at the blonde defiantly. Gippal tripped over his words for a while and when it seemed he was going to say no more, Gina turned her glare on the men. "Take it to my ship. It's the least you could do after we made a trip all the way here for nothing."

Looking both ashamed and bewildered, a group of hulking men walked up to the fiend and hoisted the massive feline into their arms. Leading the way, Gina walked back to the Cyjeuin, leaving a very nervous and disapproving Gippal to helplessly follow in their wake.

* * *

Once on board their ship, Gina instructed the men to bring the beast into the main deck. They placed it on a table there and quickly left as fast as possible. Gina pulled a chair up to the table and ignored Gippal's protests as both her and Kena administered aid to the poor creature.

"From the looks of things, I'd say her pack left her to die after they knew they were beaten." Kena said thoughtfully, sewing a deep wound in the coeurl's side closed. Gina frowned deeply.

"That's terrible." She said softly. "Poor thing. We'll just have to make sure she's good and strong before releasing her into the wild again. Hopefully she doesn't try to kill us before then."

Having given up trying to change Gina's mind long ago, Gippal peered over her shoulder curiously as he stood behind her with crossed arms.

"She? It's a she?"

"That's right." Kena replied, snipping off the string she was using. "I'd say it was probably the leader of a pack of normal coeurls too considering Queen Coeurls don't usually like following a leader."

Gippal sighed before turning and walking off elsewhere.

"Well, I'm telling you now; if that thing tries to kill me and it comes down to me and her, don't think for a second that I'll pick _her_ just because you two have suddenly developed a death wish."

* * *

"Oh no! Hell no! You said as soon as it was better! I've kept one eye open while I slept for days and I've waited too long for this day to come for it to be ruined now!"

Gina frowned at Gippal.

"But she has nowhere to go and she doesn't want to leave. You saw us, we tried to let her go but she kept coming back. Besides, there's lots of room for her on board."

"I am not staying on this ship with that thing any longer! It's me or _it_!"

Gina sighed in defeat and Gippal smirked in triumph.

"Okay, fine." Gina said simply, turning to walk away from him. "But it's a long walk back to Djose."

Gippal's smirk immediately dropped off his face as he ran to catch up with Gina.

* * *

Weeks later found Gippal sprawled out in his usual padded seat while Gina sat close by in hers in a similar position. At her feet was the Coeurl they'd rescued, whom Gina and Kena had decided to simply dub 'QC'. The ex-fiend was snoozing lazily, now fully healed as the human occupants of the room laid back in exhaustion.

"Damn..." Gina drawled.. "I didn't think it would take this much out of me..."

"Hey, you wanted the job." Gippal replied across from her, not bothering to move or open his eyes.

"I know." Gina said, opening her eyes to look down at QC and gently stroke her head. "And I'm not complaining. I'm just saying. I mean, we've had at least half a dozen fiend or emergency of some kind calls a week in the past few weeks, and most of them have been pretty tiring. I know I wanted some action, and I'm glad we got it, but it would be nice to have a slight waiting spell in between."

"Yea." Gippal said simply.

The blonde finally sat up and stretched, then stood up and stretched again.

"Well, enough sitting around, time to do something."

Gina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We just sat down."

"Exactly." The man replied. "We haven't had a call since yesterday so we might as well take the time to do something we want to while we've got the chance."

Gina looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"What did you have in mind?"

Gippal looked at Kena, who was obviously wide awake and at the helm due to a full battery, and looked out the huge window before her.

"Hey red, can you to take us down somewhere?"

"Sure thing." The machina replied without a glance at him. "Where do you want to go?"

Gippal walked up to the machina and whispered her a set of directions. When he was sure the pilot knew where to go, he returned Gina's questioning look with a smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

When the Cyjeuin finally touched down, Gina hurried off to cure her curiosity. She looked around in amazement at the sight that met her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe. "Where are we?"

Gippal, coming up behind her, smiled as he too looked around.

"This is an oasis in the middle of Bikanel Desert. Come on, follow me."

Gina did as she was told and followed after the blonde, her head swerving this way and that as she looked around, not wanting to miss a thing. When finally the two stopped, Gippal sat her down in front of a small body of water surrounded by strange and exotic trees and cacti. It was dark out and many pyre flies danced across the little lake as the two Al Bhed sat around it gazing across.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

Gina looked at Gippal in surprise, caught a little off guard by his sudden question.

"Excuse me...? Like what?"

Gippal gave her a shrug and a small smile.

"Dunno. Anything, whatever."

Gina placed her hands in the sand behind her and leaned back on them as she starred up into the sky.

"There's not really much to tell." She said honestly. "I already told you most of my story the first time we met."

Gippal starred at Gina for a while and after a long silence he finally spoke again.

"Well, if you want I could go first. Maybe something from my past will make you remember something."

Gina nodded and Gippal proceeded to tell her anything and everything he could think of about himself and his past. This surprised the blonde nearly as much as it did the woman beside him. He wasn't usually one to be so open and sharing with people but he also got the feeling that neither was Gina. It seemed unfair not to offer up what she wanted to know when she seemed to trust him so thoroughly.

It took a long time, but finally Gippal seemed to finish his story, Gina not having missed a word.

After a long time, and an exchanging of questions, answers and information on both sides, both Al Bhed finally laid back in the sand and starred up at the sky together.

"I feel kinda privileged." Gippal teased.

"Why?" Gina asked, rolling her head over to look at him in confusion. Gippal turned his head to return her gaze.

"Cause I get the feeling not many people know as much about you as I do now."

Gina smiled and looked up at the starry sky once more.

"Then you've got good instincts." She said softly. "Aside from maybe Rikku and Brother, no one knows as much about me as you do." Gina gave a small laugh. "So yea, you should feel privileged."

Gippal smiled and turned his attention also back to the sky. After another lengthy, comfortable silence, Gippal finally spoke up once again.

"There's one thing that's been bugging me since we met. Seems like you've got more jewelry and accessories then you'll ever need; every kind known to man meant for every skill, magic and ability you can name. I know what they're all for and if you're anything like a typical Al Bhed then I have a pretty good idea where and how you got it all. That doesn't bother me one bit. What bothers me is that I've never seen a necklace like yours before and if you don't mind me asking; what is it?"

Gina's fingers reached up and caressed the choker around her neck fondly as a smile graced her lips.

"I'm not really sure what it is except that it's supposed to be a rare stone with the power of protection or something. I don't think it really works, but I wear it anyway... it was the only thing left to me by my birth parents - my only real, biological family - and I can't help but feel... wanted, loved, watched over, when I wear it. It feels like they're watching me and taking care of me. Like I said, I consider Naha and Amad as my parents, but this necklace reminds me that I'll always belong somewhere and I'm not alone... In short, I guess I just wear it for comfort."

Gippal remained silent for a while as she processed everything Gina had said. He wasn't sure he understood it all, but he was sure he understood enough. Finally having his thoughts in order he looked back at the woman yet again and gave her a warm smile.

"Even without that necklace, you should know you always belong somewhere. You said it yourself, you're an Al Bhed, and Al Bhed stick together. No matter what. You'll always have somewhere to turn."

Gina looked at Gippal and starred at him for a long time. Finally she smiled, her eyes glinting with something Gippal couldn't identify. But before she could speak, the blonde held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't say anything." He said wearily. "That's the lamest, corniest thing I've ever said and I don't need you turning this into some girly, sappy moment. Just take what I said and leave it at that."

Gina blinked at Gippal a few times before finally bursting into laughter.

"Alright, I'll bury this moment in the depths of my mind and never speak of it again."

Gippal grinned as he fixed his eye on a particularly bright star.

"Thanks, appreciate it."

Gina smiled and shook her head before looking back up and fixing her eyes on Gippal's star as well. After a longer silence then the last, she finally spoke again, soft words barely above a whisper.

"Thank you."

Gippal stayed silent for a moment but eventually replied, just one single word, but it was more than enough and forced a smile from Gina's lips just the same.

"Welcome."


	4. Nightmares & Comfort

**A/N:** Here's the next one, again, sorry it's so short, sadly it's the shortest one yet (of all my stories), but I'm currently working on the next one now so hopefully that one will be (along with a bit longer) out soon. Til then, hope you like this one just the same.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

Gina yawned tiredly as she was awakened by the alarm going off. Getting up out of bed she walked as quickly as she could towards the control room. When she got there, she resisted a blush at seeing a shirtless Gippal already in the room, wearing nothing but a his eye patch and a pair of grey bottoms. Looking away from the extremely attractive blonde, Gina focused her attention on the screen and speaker before her.

"Good you're up." Kena said absently. "Watch this."

A man appeared on the screen looking very flustered.

"Our farm is being attacked by fiends! No one is hurt or anything so I suppose it's not an emergency, but we could really use some help!"

"We're on our way, sir." Gina assured him.

"Thank you very much! We appreciate it."

Gina nodded and disconnected the call, taking the time to yawn again and stretch before moving.

"Well, that didn't last long." She said tiredly."Break's over crew."

Gippal held his hands out before him in a playful manner when Gina turned to look at him.

"After you." He said, making a sweeping motion.

Gina's eyes roved over his well-toned, perfect chest again before she flushed slightly and turned quickly away from him.

"Right... let's go."

Gippal watched Gina disappear in direction of her room and smirked when she was gone.

"Well, if I'd known that was all it took, I would of been walking around shirtless long ago."

If Kena had real eyes she would have rolled them.

"Go get dressed Romeo, she's not interested in you, she's interested in your body."

Gippal gave a small pout.

"Really? She said that?"

Kena starred at him.

"No, but I've known her a lot longer then you. She probably thinks you're good looking but I can assure you she doesn't consider you... what's the saying?... Lover material?"

Gippal starred at the machina for a moment, then finally sighed moodily and stalked off to his room to get dressed.

* * *

Soon enough, both Al Bhed were dressed and ready and Kena landed in a field just outside the farm house being attacked. Nothing was serious, just a plant-type fiend pestering the farmers, and a half-dozen or so dog-like fiends chasing some chocobo in another field.

Gina sighed and grabbed a few rings from one of her multiple pouches. Inserting them on her fingers, she looked over at Gippal.

"You and QC take care of the fiends in the field, I'll take care of the Mandragora."

Gippal nodded and headed for the field, the huge ex-fiend feline following him close behind. Gina headed over to the plant monster and raised her hands in the air. With a few well-placed blasts, the fiend let out a loud squeal before shriveling up into a great heap. She lifted her hands again, ready to burn it's corpse when a putrid haze lifted from the plants body. She knew it was the fiend's reflex to danger --even though it was already dead -- releasing poisonous gas to kill it's enemies. Gina looked down at the rings on her fingers, knowing she was safe thanks to the one she'd placed on her pointer finger. She froze in her efforts however just as the fiend's body caught a flame. The ring that was supposed to be a rare green metal, was instead gleaming red. She'd applied the wrong accessory.

To little too late, Gina covered her mouth and nose, but it was useless, she'd already breathed the vapor in. Gina's vision swam and she felt her body growing week. Seconds later the darkness claimed her.

* * *

"How could you let this happen? How could you let this HAPPEN?! This is all your fault!!"

Gina's eyes swam as she starred at the scene all around her. Wasted ruins lay smoking and smouldering as demolished machina and dead, bloodied bodies littered the ground as far as the eye could see.

"No... No, I didn't know... I wasn't here... Please! This isn't my fault!"

But the voice was relentless. No one was around, she was all alone with the bodies of the dead, but still the voices continued.

"Excuses! EXCUSES! This is all YOUR fault! You abandoned your people! You abandoned them all! You could have saved them! You KILLED them!"

Tears streamed down Gina's face as she dropped to her knees, digging the heels of her hands into the sides of her skull as if to drive the voices out.

"No.. NO! It's not my fault!"

"Murderer.... Murderer... Murderer..."

Gina pressed harder, the words sinking into her head as the voices continued to chant the same word over and over.

"Maybe it is my fault... I should have been here.. I could have helped... I could have saved them."

Still the voices got louder and more insistent.

"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"

"Stop!" Gina cried out, her voice constricted with emotion. "I know! I know it's my fault! I should be dead with them! I should have been here! It's all my fault!"

Now the voices were screaming at her.

"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

Gina's hands dug into her head painfully as she threw her head back and screamed.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Gina fought and kicked at the arms around her, fighting violently against her attackers. It took her a long time before she finally realized that the arms around her were Gippal's, that she'd been dreaming and she'd woken up screaming blue murder.

"Gina!" Gippal was yelling over her scream. "Gina!! It's alright! It's alright! You're safe!"

Gina stopped screaming and blinked at the blonde. Immediately she threw her arms around him and began sobbing and screeching hysterically.

Gippal frowned deeply, his heart breaking with each and every sob that escaped the woman's lips.

"Shhh... It's OK. It's OK, I'm here."

Gina's death-grip on Gippal's shirt didn't loosen as he continued to hold her tight and gently rock her back and forth. He could feel his shirt already soaked and could feel Gina trembling violently. He leaned down and laid the side of his cheek atop her head as he continued to rock her, waiting for her to wear herself out.

Eventually, after many hours, Gina's tears slowed, her trembling stopped and her sobs were replaced with incoherent words.

"What's she saying?" Gippal asked Kena in confusion. A large, upside-down crescent appeared on Kena's face as she watched her maker fall apart at the seams.

"She's saying: 'My fault, not there, murderer, murder'."

Gippal's eyes widened and he stopped his rocking as he starred at the machina in shock.

"Why would she say something like that?" He exclaimed in shock. Kena sighed.

"She was dreaming about the past, about when her home was destroyed. Some unknown voices always blame her saying she should have been there, could have helped, could have stopped it. It used to be just the ruins and some broken machina, but I'm guessing now it's worse; obviously there are dead people there now too and the voices are blaming her for murder.... My guess is that the toxins from the fiend she fought caused them to resurface and intensify, because she hasn't had them since just after she made me, until now."

Gippal's expression was one of utmost horror. He looked back down at Gina and pulled her closer, feeling horrible for what she saw and how she was feeling, and even worse for the fact that there was little he could do to help. Even QC's incessant whining and nuzzling the woman's hand and side affectionately seemed to do very little, though it did seem to help. Kena simply stayed silent, feeling there was nothing she could to at the moment.

"Shhhh...." Gippal cooed into Gina's ear. "It's OK. It's gonna be OK. Nothing is your fault Gina, nothing. I'm here for you. It's OK."

The blonde repeated these things and more sweet nothings into the woman's ear until she finally stopped sobbing and muttering, finally releasing her grip on him and nuzzling into his chest instead.

Seeing the two this way, Kena smiled sadly, glad Gippal was there for Gina, but unhappy that her maker was feeling the way she was. With a little persuasion, the machina finally managed to convince the coeurl to leave with her and leave the two Al Bhed alone.

Finally, after more countless hours, Gina began to doze and the blonde felt that sleep and rest were really the best things for her at the moment. So, as carefully and gently as he could, he removed himself from Gina's grip and stood up. When he was a few feet away from the bed, Gippal paused and looked back as Gina's voice broke through the silence.

"Gippal... please don't leave me..."

Gippal's heart broke all over again as he looked at the terrified, pleading expression on the raven-haired woman's face; her eyes glistening with more unshed tears as she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Gippal moved swiftly back to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh... don't cry baby." He whispered softly, holding her close as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gina sniffed and cuddled close to Gippal, holding him tight as if she didn't believe him. Gippal's heart thundered against his chest, embarrassing him slightly as he was sure Gina could hear it. But if the woman did notice, she said nothing. Her head was nuzzled perfectly into his neck from it's spot on his shoulder and her body was pressed tightly to his as if to keep him in place. Gippal smiled happily as he laid his head atop hers again, continuing to stroke Gina's hair gently until he heard her breathing change, letting him know she was asleep and that it was OK for him to follow suit. So, with a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Gippal soon followed Gina into a sleep he hoped would be a dreamless one for the both of them.


	5. Gippal's Conclusion

**A/N:** Again, another pathetically short chapter, sorry guys. As always, I'm working on the next one now and will HOPEFULLY get it out soon. Until then, as usual, hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

  
Gina awakened to a sunbeam in the eye and blinked against the assault as a groan escaped her lips. She vaguely remembered the happenings of the day before but quickly pushed it all out of her mind. Admittedly, she was a little glad to see that she was alone in her bed, she wasn't ready to face the embarrassment of facing the others just yet. She had created quite a scene and for someone who was supposed to be tough and strong -- and for an Al Bhed! -- she hadn't been very brave at all.

With a heavy sigh, Gina hauled herself out of bed and went to take a long, hot shower, still refusing to think about the day before. When she was out, Gina got dressed, put on her usual necessary attire and pulled her still damp hair back into it's usual pony tail, pulling her red head-band over her head as a finishing touch. Once that was done, Gina slipped her boots on and headed to the control room. Once there, she stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down on the occupants of the room below her as she leaned her elbows casually against the railing. Sensing someone looking at them Kena and Gippal looked up at her. While the machina simply acknowledged her with a good morning, the latter continued to stare at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Sleep good?"

Gina nodded and gave him a small smile in return.

"Fine thanks. And thanks for... ya know.. yesterday and everything."

"So you're OK now then?" The blonde asked carefully. Gina tensed and swallowed, remembering all the horrific moments from the day before as they flashed before her eyes. Blinking them away, she pushed them aside yet again and forced a smile.

"Yea, I'm OK." She lied.

Below her, Kena didn't look up at her as she whispered to Gippal.

"She's lying." The machina muttered quietly. Gippal nodded to show he heard.

"I think you're lying." Gippal said bluntly. "Everyone has something that makes them feel better. You used to have those dreams all the time, but when you built Kena, they stopped right?"

Gina blinked at the blonde, absolutely stunned.

"Um.. yea."

"Right." Gippal said simply, continuing on again. "And when you realized I was there with you yesterday, you calmed down. You even asked me to stay when I went to leave."

Gina starred at Gippal, trying to work out what he was getting at. Without waiting for a response this time, Gippal got up from his seat and walked to the base of the stairs to look up at her.

"I know what makes you feel better, what you need."

"And what's that?"

Gippal said nothing, he instead walked up the stairs. Gina didn't look at him on the way up, she simply continued to stare ahead of her as she waited for him to join her. Seconds later however, Gina gasped, causing QC to growl slightly, as she felt Gippal's arms wrap tightly around her waist. Kena hushed the feline and Gippal pressed his body to Gina's back, his chin resting on her shoulder as his lips brushed her ear.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

Gina swallowed hard, she resisting a shiver as Gippal's breath brushed her ear. Many answers flashed through Gina's mind; nervousness, excitement, some strange emotion she couldn't identify. But she decided not to voice these thoughts and settled for a different truth instead.

"Besides shock," She said playfully. Her voice then lowered softly. "Comfortable, content.... safe."

Gippal smiled and enveloped her in his arms, giving her a light squeeze.

"Exactly." He whispered in her ear.

Gina closed her eyes as she savored the beautiful, indescribable feeling. She could feel goose bumps on her body from his warm breath across her ear and his body fitted perfectly against hers. But before she could fully enjoy the feeling, and before she was ready to let it go, Gippal released her.

"You need human affection." He said casually. "You never had a chance to have it before because you were always busy and on the move. So, you built Kena."

Gippal leaned back against the wall, looking quite proud of himself for figuring her problem out and fully expecting her to thank him. What he got however was quite different.

"Excuse me." Gina said emotionlessly, walking past him and disappearing down the hall.

Gippal watched the woman go in confusion. When she was gone, he walked to the edge of the rail and looked down at Kena.

"What was that all about? Don't I at least deserve a thank you for figuring it out?"

Kena didn't look at him.

"Eteud." She said clearly. Gippal furrowed his brows and looked offended.

"What?"

"I called you an idiot." Kena said bluntly. Gippal clenched his teeth.

"I know what you called me." He said in annoyance. "But _why_ am I an idiot?"

"Because you held her like you meant it, then let her go like you didn't. How do you expect her to feel?"

Looking up finally at Gippal's dumb-struck face, Kena spoke again.

"I know you didn't see her face, but you should have had enough common sense to realize what you were doing. After all, you said yourself that she needs affection. What you did to her was like teasing a dog with a bone and not giving it to him."

With that said, Kena stood up and called to QC, both of them leaving Gippal alone in the room to sift through his thoughts and mistakes.

* * *

After sitting in his favorite seat and contemplating his thoughts for hours, Gippal finally stood up from his spot and decided to go find Gina.

After searching the entire ship, Gippal finally found Gina up on the main deck outside. The sun was low in the sky and Kena had set the ship down in the middle of some field somewhere, grass as far as the eye could see; except for the way they were facing. This way there were mountains far off in the distance, Mount Gagazet probably, and that's where Gina was starring.

"Hey." He said softly, mimicking her position next to her against the railing.

"Hey." The woman replied, not looking at him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Gippal sighed and absently rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, ah... about earlier. I didn't really mean to... tease you or anything, I just thought you'd like to hear what I thought about your dreams and stuff."

"I did. Thanks."

Gippal looked over at Gina, who still refused to look at him.

"You know, it's OK to say if you're not mad at me, I've dealt with worse. Or if you're upset, or... I dunno, con-"

"I lied." Gina suddenly blurted. Gippal blinked at her. She always confused him when she did this. But, he was slowly getting used to it.

"Uh... lied about what?" He asked in confusion. Gina still refused to look at him but there was a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks now.

"Well, not lied per-say, just... wasn't totally honest."

Gippal watched her for a long time, waiting for her to continue. It took a while, but eventually she spoke again.

"You make me feel more then safe Gippal.. You make me feel.... nervous, scared, happy.... wanted."

Gina frowned as she starred out at the mountains.

"I don't know how to deal with this, why I feel like this towards you, what makes you so different from all the other men I've lived with, dealt with, spent time with.... I can't figure out what makes you, make me, feel the way I do..."

Gippal starred at Gina for another few moments, then smiled. Without a word, he took her hand and encouraged her to face him. Slipping one arm around her waist, he placed the other gently on her neck as his face slowly dipped down, lightly brushing his lips against her own. The kiss was soft and delicate, just a whisper of a kiss, but as he watched her through half-mast eyes, Gippal smiled against her lips as he noted the look on her face. After a moment or two, the blonde pulled back, smiling again at the stunned look on Gina's face.

"Was that your first?" He asked softly. Gina flushed with embarrassment and nodded, making Gippal's smile widen a little and soften.

"That's OK." He said gently. "I'm glad I was the first person to kiss you."

Gina smiled and Gippal's smile faded a little as he looked into her eyes, his thumb gently caressing her jaw line.

"And I hope I'm the last." He whispered softly.

Gina's heart gave a violent flutter as she starred back at the blonde in shock. After a few moments, she smiled again and Gippal returned it.

"Me too." She whispered.

Gippal dipped his head down again and pressed his lips to Gina's once more. This time, the Al Bhed woman kissed him back deeply. He pulled her to him and enveloped her in his arms tightly as he leaned back against the railing. Gina sighed happily as the same feeling she'd gotten in Gippal's embrace earlier washed over her again now, intensified by his kiss. She couldn't ever remember feeling so wanted, safe and happy in her entire life.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: **This one is a LITTLE longer. Only one more after this one guys. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

  
A soft knocking woke Gina, causing her to yawn and stretch. She then looked down at her pillow and smiled fondly. Placing a feathery kiss to said pillow, which happened to be the bare chest of a certain blonde Al Bhed, Gina smile again when a green eye slowly blinked open.

"Morning sunshine." She said with a smile. Gippal smiled back and pulled her down for a sweet kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He replied softly.

The knock sounded again and Gina looked up, having forgotten about it.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kena popped her head in.

"I'm sorry to wake you guys, but the Gullwings want to talk to you. They say it's important."

Gina and Gippal exchanged a look before getting up and following the machina down to the control room.

Once they reached their destination, Kena turned on the caller screen. They were immediately greeted by the solitary figure of Yuna.

"Hey you guys." She greeted, sounding rather distressed. "I know it's kinda early, but we really need your help. We've got some trouble here on the Thunder Plains and we've been here all night without any result. Think you can come and give us a hand?"

"Of course." Gina replied immediately. "We'll be right there."

"Thanks guys!" Yuna said with a smile. "We really appreciate it."

Gina disconnected the call but before she could move, the light from Besaid began flashing. Pushing the proper button, Gina was greeted with Lulu's face.

"Gina, I heard from Yuna and the others about the ordeal on the Thunder Plains. Please drop by and borrow my Black Lore ring, I think it'll come in handy."

"Thanks Lulu, but I don't know how much time we have. Besides, I've got more then enough accessories to tie me over, I think we'll be fine."

Lulu frowned.

"Gina, I insist. You don't have this one and I really think you could use it."

Gina smiled.

"Really Lulu, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Lulu sighed heavily and reluctantly gave in.

"Alright, if you don't want it then I can't force you to take it. Just be careful OK?"

Gina nodded and smiled brightly.

"I will. Thanks again Lulu, I'll see you later."

Gina disconnected the call again, then turned to her crew.

"OK then. Take us up Kena."

"Sure thing."

The machina went off and Gippal turned to Gina with a steady look.

"Are you sure about the ring? I don't think it'll take that much time to get it."

Gina nodded.

"I'm sure. I really don't think I'll need it."

"OK, if you're sure."

Gippal slipped his hand into Gina's and lead her away to get ready.

* * *

Once the Cyjeuin had landed on the Thunder Plains, the crew members all looked around and saw the Gullwings close by. They were all standing by one of the towers, trying to kill a bunch of the biggest Gold Elementals the group had ever seen, but they were only managing to fend them off. Behind the people were massive cracks in the ground, ones that had never been there before.

"Guess we should go give them a hand." Gina said, looking at her fellow crew members.

"It would be the friendly thing to do." Gippal teased. Gina smiled and they all ran to help.

Gina and Gippal ran up to the group and joined in on the fight. After a very long time, the group began to beat the fiends down but still couldn't quite manage to kill them. After what seemed like hours, and having their energy and magic nearly entirely exhausted, QC jumped into the fight and killed one of the fiends with a death blast. Rikku looked down at her Gun Mage projectile.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said absently.

Now aiming their guns at the elementals, the three Gullwings girls each took out an elemental while Gina used the technique with the help of one of her rings. Following suit and using similar techniques, Gippal and the Gullwings boys, plus Tidus, all took on a fiend each and finished the last of the enemies.

Finally having defeated the multiple fiends, everyone plopped down onto the ground.

"Man, no wonder you guys called for back up." Gina said panting heavily.

Everyone stayed on the ground, trying to catch their breaths, until the ground started to shake. Jumping up in shock and wonder, everyone looked around until they noticed that the crevices in the earth were closing together.

"What is going on here?!" Brother asked in his thick, Al Bhed accent.

"They're probably closing again because the fiends that caused them are dead." Shinra explained importantly.

Everyone nodded in comprehension, but suddenly a loud cry got them all to looking around again, ready for another fight. Soon enough, the group noticed a huge fiend nearby, one with three different heads and a snake-like tail. It's main head, resembling a bull, lowered furiously as it charged at the group. Easily dodging it by stepping aside, the fiend plowed past them and fell down into the largest and only crevice left. Unfortunately, Kena, who had been standing rather close to the crevice so as not to be in the way during the fight, got knocked aside by the fiend and had stumbled, causing her to fall right into the massive crack in the earth.

"NO!" Gina screamed, bolting for the crack.

Looking down the crack, Gina could see Kena a ways below, cling to a small ledge for dear life. With quick reflexes, Yuna, Rikku and Paine switched to their Black Mage Dresspheres and threw their hands up in front of them, attempting to hold the crack open so the others could rescue Kena. Shooting them a grateful look, Gina dropped to her knees and reached her arm down the crack.

"Reach for me!" Gina yelled, her fear rapidly rising.

Kena stretched her arm, but her extension was stuck and she couldn't quite reach.

"It's stuck!" Kena called out.

Gina took a deep breath to force herself not to panic, then leaned down as far as she could, finally grabbing Kena's hand. She pulled with all her might, and seeing how much trouble she was having, Gippal and Tidus each took a hold of Gina and pulled too. But no matter how hard they tried, the machina was just too heavy and they couldn't pull her up.

Kena looked at the three people straining to pull her up, then looked over at the Gullwings girls and saw the strain on their faces and in their bodies, knowing neither of them could hold on much longer. Gina was slipping further and further down into the crack and soon she'd pull Gippal and Tidus down with her.

The machina looked up into Gina's face as a huge, blue smile spread across hers.

"Thank you for trying Gina, for bothering to make me, for treating me like I was just like you. I love you."

A horrified look crossed Gina's face as she tugged harder at Kena's arm.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed, knowing what her creation was thinking.

Kena looked over at the Gullwings and knew it was hopeless. The strain and pressure had forced Yuna and Rikku on their knees while Pain was down on one, holding one hand over the other wrist for support. All three were sweating bullets. Kena looked back at Gina, her eyes shining brightly through the darkness.

"I have to, there's no point in all of us dying." The machina said. "Goodbye, and don't you dare blame yourself for this."

With a sickening crack, the machina disconnected her body from arm and fell away from them all into the darkness.

"NOOO!!!" Gina screamed in despair, jumping to go after her best friend. But both boys holding her yanked her backwards just as the gap finally snapped shut with a thunderous bang.

A silence punctuated only by the Thunder Plains environment and the Gullwings girls' panting quickly fell over the group. Gina starred at the crack in disbelief for a long time, shocked as she refused to believe what had just happened. At last reality hit her and she realized Kena was gone forever. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Gina screamed, a loud piercing sound that seemed to have no end.

All around her, everyone felt horrible as they listened to the Al Bhed black sheep scream. Finally, after having enough of both the screaming and the painfully unbearable guilt in his chest, Buddy walked up behind Gina and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. In seconds the potion-drenched material knocked the woman out and she fell limply and silently into Gippal's waiting arms.

* * *

Gina blinked herself into consciouness and realized with a start that she was in her bungalow back on Besaid. Almost instantly her memories from the Thunder plains hit her and she screamed loudly.

The door to her bungalow immediately burst open and several people piled through. Gippal, being one of them, pulled the woman into his arms where she proceeded to bawl and sob uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed miserably. "She's dead and it's all my fault!!"

Gippal hushed her as he rocked her back and forth, cooing to her and stroking her hair like he had only days before.

"How is it your fault Gina?" Tidus asked softly. "You did all you could."

"I should have gotten Lulu's ring!" Gina sobbed.

The room fell silent for a while, but eventually Rikku spoke up.

"Then who would have helped Kena?"

"Someone would have!" Gina insisted. "There were lots of us there!"

"It wouldn't have mattered..." Rikku said softly, her own eyes beginning to well up now.

"Then we should have killed that fiend that attacked us!!!" Gina screamed, angry at them all for arguing with her.

Rikku bit her lip, unable to say anything more, so Wakka spoke up.

"There's nothing that could have been done." He said firmly. "You did the best you could do and none of this is yours or anybody else's fault."

Gina looked at him through streaming eyes, then turned her head and buried her face into Gippal's chest. Gippal frowned and hugged her tighter. Rikku sat on her opposite side and wrapped her arms around the woman too, silently crying with her as she held her friend tight. Gina pulled away from Gippal and turned to hug the blonde woman instead. Gippal instead resigned to gently rubbing her back.

"There must of been something I could have done." Gina sobbed thickly into the woman's shoulder. Rikku frowned and hugged her friend tighter as her tears continued as well.

"No Ginny, there isn't. Not a single thing. If there was, we would have done it. Please, stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

Finally getting sick of the scene, Paine spoke up from her place against the wall -- intending originally to stay out of the way -- for the first time since their arrival.

"What was the last thing Kena told you?" The silvery-haired woman asked firmly.

Gina pulled away from Rikku and her tears slowed considerably as she regarded the woman curiously.

"She-she told me she loved me and that I shouldn't blame myself."

"Then what makes you think Kena would have wanted you to be here sobbing and bawling over something you couldn't control?"

Gina pulled fully away from Rikku and Gippal and blinked as she starred at the woman speaking to her. However, she didn't have an answer and instead resigned to drying up her tears and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The woman was right.

Pain smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Exactly." She said softly.

Wakka sat down next to Gina and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep ya?" He said softly. "You've gone and got yourself all tired out and you need some rest. Kena was a good friend and we'll never forget her, but she's gone now and to waste your time blaming yourself and beating yourself up is an insult to her memory. Just let it go and mourn her in the right way. OK? You know you still have all of us and we're all here for you."

Gina sniffed and hugged Wakka tightly, causing the man to return the hug as he gently rubbed and patted her back.

"Thank you Wakka." Gina said softly. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Now get some sleep."

Gina relinquished her hold on the buff man and looked at Paine.

"You're right." She said firmly. "Thank you."

Paine nodded, and everyone walked over to the bed to give the woman hugs before wishing her well and leaving with promises to see her again soon. There was a large number of people in the bungalow, all of which included; Lulu and her new son, the entire Gullwings crew and some friends from the village. Once everyone besides Rikku, Yuna, Wakka and Tidus were gone, Paine too walked over and gave Gina a small hug, though she was a little hesitant.

Once all the hugs, well wishes, sympathy speeches and farewells were all over with, Gippal wrapped his arms back around Gina again and pulled her tight to him, encouraging her to lay down with him on the bed while he resumed his task of stroking her hair. He had to admit, he was beginning to like this scene as much or more then she was. Soon enough the woman began to drift to sleep.

Paine, feeling there was no more need for her to be there, decided to quietly slip out of the bungalow and leave. Noticing this, Gippal placed a delicate kiss to Gina's forehead before gently laying her down with a promise to be right back. Acknowledging him sleepily, Gina again turned to Rikku and hugged her instead while the blonde hugged her back and let her sleep in her arms.

Gippal followed Paine outside and made sure they were a ways from the bungalow before speaking.

"Hey, wait up."

Paine stopped by a small river and leaned against a tree while she waited for Gippal to catch up to her. When he did he gave her an awkward look before rubbing behind his head and speaking.

"Thanks... for what you said back there. I know it really helped her."

"There's no need to thank me." Paine said plainly. "She's my friend too."

Gippal smiled at her and leaned against a tree too, crossing his arms across his chest as he starred at a random spot on the ground.

"She really means a lot to me." He said softly. Paine starred at him for a few moments before finally smiling.

"I can tell." She replied. "I'm glad she's got someone to be there for her, besides the usual."

There was a long, peaceful silence between the two as they both sifted through their own thoughts quietly. Eventually Paine looked back at Gippal and broke the silence.

"So, when are you gonna ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Gippal replied absently, not really playing attention to the woman at the moment.

Paine smirked.

"Ask her to marry you?"

Gippal's head shot up to look at the woman, shock written all over his face.

"What? It's.... it's too soon." He replied, unable to register where the woman had come up with such a question, and more importantly, why she'd asked it.

Paine's smirk faded into a warm smile as she tilted her chin slightly to one side.

"It's never too soon." She said gently. "Besides you've known her for a long while now."

Not being able to say anything else, Paine looked up at the sky.

"It'll help Gina get her mind off of everything that happened recently and make her happy too." She added.

After another long, thoughtful silence, the blonde finally voiced his thoughts.

"I don't think she'd say yes..." He said a little sullenly.

Paine laughed and looked back at Gippal. She then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'd say yes." The woman said simply, removing her hand again.

Gippal frowned, and after one last thoughtful silence, he looked away from Paine before speaking again.

"Maybe someday... but right now it's just too soon."

Paine nodded.

"That's up to you. But you should think about it."

With that said, the crimson-eyed woman turned and walked away, leaving Gippal to his thoughts.

* * *

When Gippal returned to Gina's bungalow she was awake again.

"There you are." Rikku said upon his entry. "We've gotta go now, so you'll stay with Ginny won't you?"

Gippal nodded, unable to believe that the blonde woman would even have to ask such a thing.

With a last hug, a few loving words and another farewell each, the remaining four people left the two Al Bhed alone.

Gippal walked over to the bed and layed down with Gina, pulling her tight to him again and kissing the top of her head. Gina wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into him, closing her eyes as her head rested on his chest.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'm so glad I met you Gippal."

Gippal placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"You don't have anything to thank me for." He said softly. "And I'm glad I meant you too."

After pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, Gina smiled at Gippal and replaced her head on his chest. Gippal resumed his usual task of stroking her hair as his eyes slid shut in an attempt to fall asleep with Gina. His lips curled into a frown however when Paine's words came back to him. Damn that woman!


	7. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Here the last one guys. Sorry if it's not what you wanted/expected. Most importantly, I'm terribly sorry this series was so short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

Gippal sighed heavily as he watched Gina from his spot on the bed. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the room of her bungalow. They had agreed to take a break from the fiend business for a while with the excuse of both needing a little R&R and also to find a new crew member. Of course, news had spread all across Spira about the loss of the machina genius and it seemed like every person who'd ever so much as heard or her was mourning her. People were taking great care to leave the Cyjeuin crew alone for a few weeks and handle their own fiend problems. The really major ones were gracefully handled by the Gullwings.

Now, after a few weeks rest, Gina had decided that it was time to go back to work. Somehow, Gippal had convinced her to wait just another few days and the woman hadn't stopped tinkering since. People from the Village brought her things to fix or look at and she always took longer fixing them then normal, taking her time or just fooling around with it until something else came to her, then she'd finish the job and start on another one. Buy doing this, she made sure she always had something to do. Gippal supposed this was a good idea but entirely defeated the purpose of R&R. In any case, they were due to go back to work in two or three days and Gippal was anything but excited. He'd enjoyed spending time with her on Besaid, just the two of them most times, everything peaceful and quiet and relaxing. It was perfect. But soon it would end. Ah well, nothing good lasts forever -- then again, perhaps they could stay on Besaid while they waited for calls instead of always being in the air. Hmm, now there's an idea.

Finally having enough, Gippal removed his hands from behind his head and got up, walking over to the woman he'd been watching. When he'd reached her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Come for a walk with me." He whispered softly in her ear. Gina's hands didn't stop their current task, nor did she look at him.

"I can't, I have to finish this."

Gippal reached out a hand and placed it over both of hers, ceasing their movement.

"You know they only bring this junk to you to keep you busy. No one's gonna care if you actually sat down for a minute and thought about just you."

Gina's shoulders slumped and she hung her head.

"Maybe I don't want some me time." She said softly. "Maybe I don't want to think. You said it yourself Gippal, I need something to keep me busy."

Gippal moved in front of Gina and tilted his head to look into her face.

"You're going on a walk with me." He said in a playful tone. "You really think you won't be kept busy?"

Gina looked up at Gippal but her expression didn't change, it still held a deep, uncharacteristic frown. Gippal took her hands in his and pressed feathery kisses to the tops of her fingers.

"Come on Gin..." He said softly, caressing the backs of her fingers delicately with his thumbs. "It's your birthday."

Gina starred at him. He was using the nick he'd dubbed her with, he must really want this. So? It was her birthday, big deal. It was, and had always been, just another day of the year. Besides her friends had already thrown her a "party" earlier that day and now it was all over and done with, time to move on. But just as she was preparing to say no, something in Gippal's eyes, some unspoken, pleading glimmer stopped her thoughts in their tracks and spun them around. With a resounding sigh, Gina finally smiled at the blonde.

"Alright, I'll go."

Gippal smiled wide and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"Good. C'mon, let's go."

Grabbing a basket off the floor, Gippal ignored Gina's questioning look and called to QC. He took Gina's hand and headed for the door, holding it for the massive feline before leading Gina through it with them and finally away to only Gippal knows where.

Gippal lead Gina down on the beach. She smiled as she looked up at the bright, full moon in the sky. It was a perfect, clear, night with stars dotting the sky like pyre flies on a pond. The blonde lead her down the beach, seemingly heading for a particular spot. When the two finally stopped, they sat down right in front of the ocean, and right in view of the very spot Gina had sat with Kena so many months ago. Gina's throat constricted with emotion as she starred at the bright, white obelisk, under which held Kena's severed hand, forever marking the placement of the greatest creation ever made. People had begged Gina to make another machina like her, or give them the plans at the very least. But Gina refused. Kena was one of a kind and always would be; to be otherwise would be an insult to her memory.

Seeing the woman's face and gaze, Gippal smiled and slipped an arm around Gina's shoulders.

"I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing you here." He said softly. "I just wanted her to be able to see us... and I thought you'd feel a little better if you were close to her."

Gina looked at him and gave him a small smile. With a kiss to the cheek she gave one last look at the monument before looking back at the blonde again.

"I do, and I appreciate it. Thank you."

Gippal nodded, then turned away from her for a moment before turning back with two glasses and a bottle of fine champagne. Gina laughed as she accepted a glass.

"Wow. You guys sure made up for all my un-celebrated birthdays today."

Gippal grinned as he filled Gina's glass.

"That's the idea." He said with a laugh.

When the two had full glasses, Gippal raised his for a toast.

"To the Al Bhed." He said proudly. "To us and all our genius, and to the greatest creation there ever was and ever will be!"

Gina smiled proudly and raised her own glass to clink with Gippal's.

"To my friends and family, and the greatest crew I ever had."

Gippal's smile widened, soon hidden by his glass. When both had lowered their glasses again, Gippal smiled warmly at Gina.

"I really proud of you Gin." He said softly. "Ever since I've met you you've only ever shown real, true Al Bhed strength. No matter if you were born one or not, you're one of us... Pure Al Bhed."

Gina swallowed as she gave Gippal a warm smile.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me, love." Gina leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, then took another sip from her glass before speaking again.

"But why are you proud of me?"

Gippal smiled warmly at her.

"Because you've shown more bravery then most Al Bhed or anyone else I've ever met. When... After the Thunder Plains, you were pretty torn up the first day or so, but no one can blame you for that; but ever since that first day or two, you handled yourself really well. And for that, I'm proud."

Gina smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you Gippal. Like I said before, you're the only one who makes me feel the way you do, but you're also the only one I can really be my all around too. No hiding, no pretending or sheltering and covering my thoughts and emotions. Everything around you has always been real. And that's more then I can say about anyone else in my life."

Gippal smiled wide at Gina and the Al Bhed woman smiled back. Suddenly the blonde laid his glass down in the sand and stood up, walking away. Gina watched him go in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder, disappearing through some trees.

Gina watched the place he'd disappeared to for a while until finally the blonde reappeared. She smiled fondly as he walked back to her, carrying a huge box he could barely get his arms around. Sitting back down beside her, Gippal placed the colorfully wrapped box down in front of her.

"Rikku wrapped it." He said absently, noting the odd look on her face when she looked at the colorful, flowery paper.

Gina laughed and starred at the box.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you cause you either have everything I could think of or you definitely wouldn't like it or need it."

Gippal rubbed the back of his head absently.

"Anyway, took me a while but I think I finally found something you don't have."

Gina continued to stare at the box, and when she didn't move for a long time, Gippal reached over and gave it a pat.

"It's not gonna open itself." He said playfully. "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Gina laughed and finally reached out to unwrap the present. Opening the box, Gina saw nothing but paper. Looking at in it confusion, she took the paper out only to find more. Again she removed the paper but still saw more. Laughing heavily she got up on her knees so she could reach further down into the massive box and began removing paper by the hand fulls.

"Am I looking for something Gippal, or is your gift to me a pile of paper?"

Gippal grinned and leaned his hands back in the sand.

"You can keep the paper if you want, but there's something else in there."

Gina laughed again as she continued to dig.

"And I thought digging for stuff on Bikanel was tough. By the time I find-"

Gina suddenly froze and the smile dropped from her face. Gippal knew now that she'd found his gift.

Gina reached into the box, her whole upper half disappearing momentarily while she reached deep down. Finally emerging she starred at the tiny object in her hand.

"I know you already have lots of those," Gippal said with a smile, noting the absence of absolutely everything the woman usually wore -- save her clothes of course. "But you don't have one quite like this."

Gina starred at the object in her had for a long time, then reached up to feel the earrings in her ears, moving down to her choker and finally looking down at her hips and thighs. She wasn't wearing any of her tools, weapons, pouches, accessories -- save the earrings and choker --or belts. How was she to know she didn't have one like this already.

"What does it do?" She asked, still a little shocked.

Gippal smiled warmly and sat up straight, reaching out to take the ring from her hand and slip it on her finger.

"Absolutely nothing." He replied.

Gina looked down at the ring now on her finger, noting the intricate designs and sparkling green gem -- the exact shade of her eyes -- sparkling in the middle, surrounded on the sides by a line of three tiny white diamonds leading away form it. In short, the ring was absolutely gorgeous. But then, what was the point of it if it had no use?

As if answering her unasked question Gippal placed a gentle kiss to the tops of her fingers.

"It doesn't need to be able to do anything." He said softly. "It's supposed to represent something more then anything any of your tools or accessories of other stuff could ever compare too."

Still looking greatly confused, Gippal's smile for Gina widened. He turned so he was fully facing her and took both her hands in his as he starred into her face.

"Gina, you said I made you feel more then any other person ever did, that I was right, you did need human affection, and you couldn't explain it. Well I can; you love me Gina, and I love you too. Marry me."

Gina's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. She starred at Gippal wordlessly for a long time and Gippal thought he would die from the anticipation. It was everything he could do to keep his hands from shaking.

"Say something Gin." He said softly, his voice quaking nervously.

Finally Gina's expression changed, but instead of making him feel better, Gippal felt worse. Her eyes looked sad and her face was filled with sympathy. The blonde felt his heart break, knowing now that he'd been right, it had been too soon, and he wanted nothing more than to run as terror and pain washed over him. But, being the person he was, the Al Bhed could do no such thing, so he stayed rooted in place as he awaited Gina's painful rejection.

"Marriage is forever..." Gina said softly. "I'll be with you forever..."

A deep frown creased Gippal's face as his heart broke all over again. It was so much worse to actually hear the words.

"I-I can't expect you to spend forever with me."

Gippal blinked at Gina for a long time, then, when her words had finally sunk in, he burst into laughter.

Gina starred at him with wide eyes, unable to think for the life of her what was wrong with the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded in shock.

When he'd finally calmed down a bit, Gippal looked back at Gina with an eye-sparkling grin.

"I thought you were gonna say no!" He exclaimed through his laughter.

His grin fading to a happy smile, Gippal placed a hand on Gina's face and gently caressed her jaw line.

"Don't get used to this, cause you should know by now that I'm not a sappy guy.... well except lately, but that's different."

Leaning in close to her face, Gippal whispered, sending shivers down Gina's spine from his breath across her cheek.

"If I'm spending it with you, forever isn't long enough."

Gina starred at Gippal for a long time. Fearing he'd said something wrong again, Gippal's insides began to knot, but before he could say anything else, Gina jumped him, knocking him backwards and causing him to land on the ground with a loud 'Oomph'.

Once over his shock, Gippal smiled through the kiss being forced on him and wrapped his arms around the woman tightly as he returned the firey kiss. After a long time, the blonde finally forced himself to pull away.

"You didn't give me an answer." He said softly, slightly out of breath. Gina smiled down at him.

"I didn't know you needed a better one." She replied, also slightly breathless. With a cheesy grin, Gina spoke again.

"Sorry it's not long enough for you, but forever is all I can give you."

Vowing to himself never to be so corny, sappy or cheesy again -- and knowing somehow that Gina's thoughts were running the same track -- Gippal returned the grin and held Gina tighter.

"I'll take what I can get." He said playfully.

He then placed his hand behind Gina's head and gently pulled her down, smiling against her lips, for another firey, celebratory kiss.


End file.
